operation: escape from Antartica
by PoMprivate
Summary: kowalski and Rico are transferred to Antarctica. will they be able to put aside their differences to survive? inspired by no problem. not a slash.
1. learning of the transfer

P: hey people. Some of you know me as the girl who wrote no problem. Well I remember I wrote a side story to it on the latest chapter. Well this will explain that side story.

Genre: friendship/adventure/action

Characters: Kowalski and rico

Summary: Kowalski and rico are transferred to Antarctica, but will they be able to put aside their differences to survive.

Word count:

Oc: Katy the wonder wolf and Jordan the penguin

Chapter 1: learning of a transfer

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski was in his lab working on his latest invention. It was supposed to cure all known penguin diseases. Thus leaving them to a long lived life. Rico was on his bunk reading his explosive weeklies magazine. It was most normal for him. Private was watching the Lunacorn channel like every other day.

Skipper was sitting at their dining table drinking his coffee. He was thinking over some thoughts. Kowalski and rico haven't been able to settle their differences since they joined the team. He wonders if he will ever get them to get along.

**At night in the zoo office**

A dark shadow brushes past the floor. The dark shadow climbs the desk. It stops when it reaches the top. On the desk was a computer with a pink desktop. There was a bunch of papers stacked into a pile at the far end. A cubby that held pencils, pens, and a ruler were on the other side.

The dark shadow looked around making sure no one saw them. He turned on the computer, and opened the file marked transfers. He went to the penguin's habitat. Apparently the zoo had no plans to move them yet.

The shadow clicked on the box that had rico's name. He put Antarctica on the transfer sheet. Then he clicked Kowalski's, and put the same place. The shadow talked lowly to himself.

"Now we will see if skipper can cope without them" he said. Then he smiled dimly in the light. "And Kowalski and rico will never survive out there alone and afraid" he said as he chuckled. The dark shadow jumped down, and left the room; still leaving the computer on.

**Zoo office morning**

Alice walked into her office with a cup of coffee. She sat down in her wheelie chair, and scooted up to the desk. Then she noticed the computer monitor on. "Hmm that's weird I thought I turned it off" she mumbled as she looked at the page. She saw the boxes that said rico and Kowalski were to be transferred to Antarctica. She pulled out her blue walkie talkie from her pocket.

"Maurice I think we have transfers" she said into the blue walkie talkie. "Really I didn't know that" Maurice said from the other side. "I didn't ether apparently the tall penguin and the penguin with the scar are going to Antarctica" she said.

"Alright I'll get the transfer boxes" he said. Then the phone hung up, and Alice put her feet on the desk.

P: yeah this back story I made up. I am thinking of making one for the other back stories. Like private's, Kowalski's, how the team met, and manfedi and Johnson. Well we will see if I do. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	2. transfer pending

P: I am excited with the reviews. I haven't really made past stories before; so I'm really happy.

Chapter 2: transfer pending

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Alice sat at her desk wondering why she wasn't told about this transfer, while Maurice was unloading the transfer boxes from the shed.

While the humans were busy so were the animals. It was opening time on their half. Marlene was entertaining the guests with her usual cute act, which was sliding down the water slide on her belly. The lemurs were entertaining them like any other day.

The penguins; however, were not doing any of these things. The humans had decided to give the penguins a rest after what happened last time.

_Last time…_

_The humans had visited the penguins early, but that proved to be a mistake. One of Kowalski's inventions went haywire. It attacked the humans, but then it slashed private. Leaving him hospital bound._

Luckily though no one thought it belonged to the penguins. Skipper was staring ahead of himself. He thought something was off with this day. "Something's not right" he said lowly to himself. "You have that right skippa" Private said from the corner next to him.

"And how do you know" skipper asked him as he turned to face him. "Three ways" Private said. "One you're not making us train" he said. "Two Rico and Kowalski won't stop fighting" he said. Before he moved on to the next one skipper turned his head.

There in the middle of the platform was Kowalski and rico fighting each other. They seem to never want to stop. Not till they prove the winner is ether brawns or brains. "Three is Maurice is walking to our habitat with a transfer box" Private finished off.

Skipper looked out of the habitat. Maurice was walking to their habitat. He did indeed have a transfer box. Maurice pulled out a borad to walk across to the platform. Upon seeing him Kowalski and rico stopped fighting, and tried to look innocent.

Maurice climbed into the habitat, and looked at the penguins. Then he pulled out a blue walkie talkie. "Alice which of the penguins was I going to take" he questioned over the phone. "It's the tall one and the one with the scar" the voice on the other side shouted. "Alright" he said hanging up.

He bent down, and picked up Kowalski. Then he picked up rico. "You'll have lots of fun where you're going" Maurice said picking up the box, and heading toward the transfer truck.

"Where is he taking Kowalski and rico" Private asked skipper. "Maybe they have a checkup" skipper tried; not quite sure if that was true.

**At the transfer truck**

The lemurs looked out of their habitats to see Maurice at a white transfer truck. He put Kowalski and rico down into the transfer box labeled Antarctica. Then he put the box inside the truck, and it started off. The lemurs wondered if it was a test for them so they went back to doing whatever they wanted.

**Inside Transfer box**

Kowalski tried to make more room. He couldn't stand being so close to rico. Though to tell the truth rico didn't want to be next to him ether. They kept pushing against each other in the box.

**3 days later**

Skipper and Private still see no sign of Kowalski or rico. They are worried sick. Marlene tries to help them, but she doesn't know how to. Julian begins to wonder was it really a test?

Meanwhile the box lands on the soft ground somewhere. Rico uses a crowbar to get them out. They stare at the land ahead of them. It was dark, cold, and wet. They stared at a particular sign that said: welcome to Antarctica.

P: this is where things get good. Please review.


	3. antartica's residents

P: thank you people for such nice reviews. I admit I could have gone a little more detailed with Kowalski and rico.

Word count: 601

Chapter 3: Antarctica's residents

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Rico and Kowalski picked themselves up off the ground. They both looked in different directions. Kowalski saw a black shadow in his direction. It went extremely fast, and was running towards Kowalski. Kowalski got a frightened expression, but quickly got rid of it.

He looked to the west again, but the shadow was gone. He let a breath of relief out, but that was a mistake. The dark shadow he saw in the west was now on top of him. Kowalski could tell now that it was a black wolf with lightning yellow eyes.

Rico looked over as he heard a crash sound. Then he saw the black wolf on top of Kowalski.

Kowalski looked in his mind to figure out what to do. He then felt the wolf tear its teeth into him. Rico was angry. Why would Kowalski not move? Maybe he's using his stupid brain again. Rico quickly regretted a crowbar from his stomach.

He went towards the black wolf, and hit him square in the head. The black wolf tumbled down to the ground. rico picked Kowalski up, and they went to a fresh set of snow.

Rico put Kowalski down on a log that was in the snow. He started to prepare their campsite. Once he was done with the campsite he went back over to Kowalski. Kowalski's side was bleeding a huge amount of blood. How far had that wolf bit?

Rico took out his first aid kit, and started to repair Kowalski. Even if they disliked each other they still were a team.

When he was done; he went over to the fire. Kowalski woke up half an hour later. They both sit around the fire staring at the ground. Kowalski was thinking hard in his brain.

How could I have been so clueless?

**Late at night**

Over the last six hours rico had been yelling at Kowalski. Mostly about how brawns have triumphant over brains once again. But rico didn't know how far he went. Rico was asleep in his tent, but Kowalski was around the fire again.

Rico got up as he heard the fire was still burning. Rico crawled out of his tent to see Kowalski sitting by the fire. Rico then yelled at Kowalski about leaving the fire on while he was asleep. He took a bucket of water, and dumped it on the fire.

Kowalski was hurt in his eyes, but rico ignored the look. Kowalski quickly got off the log, and ran out of the camp. Rico was too mad to understand what he just did.

**Kowalski's pov**

I trudged down Antarctica. I can't help the way I am. I guess I'll always be useless. This brain has caused me so much pain in my life. Like with my sister, my mother, my best friend…. Oh how I wish I could be like rico. See the stars as what they are not their reason for being there.

I could smell flowers, and not have to calculate them. I could know what happiness is. All my life I have never been happy. I thought that by joining skipper's team I could have happiness. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

I will always be a loner; a loser. There's nothing I can do about it ether.

P: aww poor Kowalski. That's sad isn't it? Would you guys maybe like to hear what happened to Kowalski's family?


	4. katy the wonder wolf

P: thanks for sticking through this whole story. I'm glad that I can do past stories better than future. "No problem" will be updated tomorrow.

Word count: 329

Chapter 4: Katy the wonder wolf

**Kowalski's pov**

This blizzard is cutting in close. It's so strong. Well I could use this time to think of a plan. It would probably mess up anyway, but it's worth a shot. Let's see I could go to the harbor, and get a ship back to New York. Without rico though would prove to be difficult.

I could swim my way to New York, but that would require a map. The one plan I can use without rico or a map; would be to stay here. Well I guess I'm staying in Antarctica. Might as well try to find a shelter, or someone who's native here. As I walked farther I saw a distinct shadow in the blizzard.

The shadow headed towards me. I put my flippers up to guard in case it was an attacker. Then the figure came into complete view. It was a white wolf. She had amazing blue eyes. She walked closer to me. "Greetings" she said.

"Hello" I said nervously. She was kind of pretty. "What is your name traveler" she asked me. "Kowalski" I replied. "Kowalski the traveler has tho come peacefully" she asked. "Yes" I said. "What is tho's business in Antarctica" she asked. I noticed she talked like the ancient times.

"Transferred from new York" I said. "I do not know of this new York you speak of, but tho is welcome to stay" she said. "Thank you" I said. We walked past the blizzard areas. "By the way what is your name" I asked her. "I am known as Katy the wonder wolf" she answered.

I have a feeling a lot of people in Antarctica talk this way.

P: well we will see where this ends up. Does everyone in Antarctica talk like medieval times?


	5. reasons for emotions

P: sorry for not updating sooner folks. Please review thank you!

Word count: 575

Chapter 5: reasons for emotions

**Kowalski's pov**

I walked along with Katy. She seemed very nice, but I should still stay on guard. Skipper wants me to be alert at all times. I wiped away tears that graced the sides of my face. The memories are all burned in my mind.

Private told me to stand up for myself, but I'm just too weak to say anything. If I did say something I'm sure I'd be dead. I don't know how to speak my feelings or emotions. They have always been a burden to me.

Useless things that made life more difficult. Angry could make you a hateful person or resentful. Sadness could cause suicide thoughts. Fear would cause you to be weak. Pride to be thoughtless. And finally happiness…

What is happiness? Is it something that can bring joy or fear? Joy could possible be from earning the love of your life, but then who is the person you're suppose to be with for eternity.

Why does no one tell us who to go with? Wouldn't life be easier with not having to decide on things? Like how about what to wear. Wouldn't everything be easier if you didn't have to choose? Or friendship, why not just be told who you connect with?

I look through the snow that blows by us. "You wonder what feelings do" Katy said as she suddenly stopped. I was quite surprised. "How did you know that" I asked her. "I hear your troubled thoughts friend" she answered. We finally come to a little wood cottage.

She led me inside. I looked around. There was a wood stove with a burning fire on it. A pile of wood for the fire in the side corner. She made me sit down at her cloth table.

"Your answers to your questions are all around tho" she said. I looked around intent on finding the answers. "I don't see them" I said confused by her accusation. "They hide to those who cannot accept them" she said leaning back on her chair.

"What does that mean" I asked her. "You must look deep in your heart" she said. Is this wolf a lunatic? She seemed to not like my expression. "You must think I am crazy" she said.

"In my town we focus all our power on feelings" she said. "It is the proper thing to do" she said. "Well we don't do that in my city" I said. "Nay they belief in violence and dreaded money in their place" she said.

"In my town there is no violence or money need" she said calmly. "How is that possible" I asked her. "In my town we settle our differences with each other, we do not use metal to solve what could be talked out" she said. "Wow I never knew that" I said looking down.

I was ashamed by how our humans acted towards each other. "Do not blame the son for what the father has done" I heard her say. I looked up, but she was looking to the window.

What did she mean by not blaming the son for the father's actions?

P: so how did it turn out? I plan on having Katy help Kowalski understand emotions more than he does. What does Katy mean by not blaming the son for the actions of the father?


End file.
